1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic timepiece.
2. Related Art
JP-A-2013-33013 discloses an electronic timepiece that displays height information according to a measurement result of a pressure sensor using an hour hand, a minute hand, and a second hand. When a button is manipulated in the electronic timepiece disclosed in JP-A-2013-33013, the pressure sensor starts measuring a barometric pressure, the second hand moves in the direction of 0 o'clock, and the hour hand and the minute hand stop. Thereafter, when measurement of an atmospheric pressure by the pressure sensor ends, the hour hand, the minute hand, and the second hand move to a position indicating a height according to the atmospheric pressure.
In the electronic timepiece disclosed in JP-A-2013-33013, the pressure sensor starts measurement according to a manipulation on a button, but the hour hand and the minute hand may simultaneously stop. Therefore, there is a concern that a user manipulating the button misunderstands that the electronic timepiece is broken down although the pressure sensor normally executes the measurement. That is, in the electronic timepiece disclosed in JP-A-2013-33013, it is difficult to know whether the measurement is being executed.